


Christmas Holiday

by lionessvalenti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Ginny spends Christmas holiday with Harry.





	Christmas Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



When the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station, Ginny turned her face to the window. There were many parents there waiting to pick up their children for the Christmas holiday, but she only searched for one face in the crowd.

There he was. The sunlight reflected off Harry's glasses, but it couldn't disguise his smiling face, and though he hadn't seen her (he was looking for her several cars down), he seemed to be just as overwhelmed by the sight of the train as he had been the first time he saw it. That was a day she'd never forget.

Ginny grabbed her rucksack and headed off the train. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and she could have stayed at school with her friends, or gone home to her parents, but she took a third option: a week alone with her boyfriend.

She stepped off the platform and nearly bowled over a couple third years as she ran to Harry and jumped into his arms. She'd seen him only a few weeks before, as he'd seen her, as he came out to Hogwarts for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, but it didn't make the reunion any less sweet.

Laughing, Harry swung her around once before setting her back on the ground and kissing her. A few people stared at them, and there was some whispering. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and called to the onlookers, "Yes, I, Harry Potter, am picking up my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, for Christmas!"

"Oh Merlin's beard," Ginny said, punching Harry gently in the arm. "Let's get out of here, Chosen One."

They Apparated together to 12 Grimmauld Place, and once inside, Ginny noticed something quite different from the last time she'd been there. She wandered around the house, rather amazed. "It's clean. This is the cleanest I've ever seen it. No dust, no cobwebs. Don't tell me it was Kreacher. Or you?"

"Is the thought of me cleaning so hard to believe?" Harry asked. He pointed his wand at the kettle on the stove and it immediately whistled to signal boiling water.

She laughed and dropped the tea bags into the mugs. "Not clean like this. Mum couldn't even get it clean like this."

"Kreacher helped," Harry said, pouring the water. He handed Ginny her mug. "And I may have borrowed a few of the Hogwarts house elves to help once I knew you were coming. Don't tell Hermione."

"Secret's safe with me," Ginny said and raised her mug in thanks. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Harry grinned at her as they sat down together at the kitchen table, shoulders bumping against each other in a comfortable sort of contact. "So, this is, as I figure it, the first time we've been properly alone since... ever."

She considered him carefully, and thought back. There had been moments, but they were so brief, they could hardly be counted as alone. They had always been surrounded by classmates, or her family, and that minor inconvenience of a war that had separated them for a year. She'd certainly never spent any time alone in a house with Harry. The idea made her skin tingle with the possibilities.

"You're right. Then, do you reckon we should start shagging now, then?" Ginny asked, taking an innocent sip of tea. It scalded her tongue, but it was worth it.

Harry's face went pink. "What?"

"Your face! It's priceless!" Ginny laughed and kissed him. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, and his fingers threaded through her hair. It felt so good, she could have floated away and her joke would have quickly become a reality. She pulled back, breathless, and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder before she could see her desire mirrored in his eyes. She had no intentions of returning to Hogwarts without having had slept with him, preferably many times, but there wasn't any sense in rushing if she could help it.

"D'you have a Christmas tree?" she asked quite suddenly.

He shook his head, his chin bumping against her forehead. "Not yet."

"We should get a Christmas tree, fairy lights, all of it." She elbowed him in the side and grinned mischievously. "And maybe you'll get your favorite present beneath it. Wrapped in just a bow."

Harry choked on his tea.


End file.
